Connections
by Brumbie99
Summary: Stephanie is a new girl in town. Based after Season 5, but after Buffy gets ressurected. Kennedy comes into the story earlier... Maybe some romance rivalry


Connections  
  
Characters: Buffy, Willow, Xander, Giles, Anya, Kennedy, Tara, Dawn and Stephanie (new girl in Sunnydale, witch)  
  
Plot: Stephanie is new in town, meets Tara and Willow and forms a really strong connection with Willow. Tara gets jealous. Kennedy comes into the story and Tara goes to her for comfort, ending with a kiss that Kennedy enforced. Tara enjoys the kiss, and a secret is formed.  
  
A new Big Bad, a demon who can read minds and knows moves before they happen, comes to town. Buffy spends time with Giles, Anya and Xander researching the demon.  
  
I'm not going to give anymore away! Read it to find out what happens!  
  
Setting: Near beginning of Season 6, after Buffy comes back, but Kennedy comes into the story earlier.  
  
Couples: Xander/Anya, Tara/Willow but that could change! I'm not going to say cos it'll spoil it!  
  
Disclaimer: Not any of the characters belong to me apart from Stephanie, who is based on me apart from the witch thing! All other characters belong to the wonderful Joss, I'm burrowing them! Feel free to take it, but please let me know and give me credit!  
  
Rating: PG13 (Nothing they couldn't show on Buffy!)  
  
Reviews: Sure, if you want to! Dead_Hollow_Soul@hotmail.com or just PM me since I'm posting it here first!  
  
***  
  
Willow looked over at her girlfriend and lover Tara and smiled. They were in their room at the Summer's house, which they had decided to move into to help Buffy and Dawn.  
  
The past few weeks had been terrifying. Buffy had died, and been brought back, Dawn had almost died. Tara had recovered from being brainwashed. Everything was different now.  
  
Tara saw the look on Willow's face and she smiled. "You feel it too, that everything's changed, don't you."  
  
Willow nodded. Tara was so in tune with everything that Willow was feeling. It was amazing.  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Willow called, and smiled at Dawn as she walked in.  
  
"Hey you!" She said and hugged the brown haired girl in front of her.  
  
Dawn didn't smile, but sank onto the bed after Willow released her. Willow frowned, she'd noticed that Dawn had been quiet every since the night Buffy died.  
  
Tara looked with concern at Dawn. Tara had always had a sort of bond with the young teenager, both being outsiders from the Scooby gang. Although Willow always said that Tara was no longer an outsider, she still felt that left-out feeling sometimes.  
  
Willow noticed Tara's expression, and immediately formed a look of concern on her face too. Tara almost giggled, but held it in because of the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"What's the matter Dawnie?" Willow asked, slowly and carefully.  
  
Dawn didn't reply, but gave Willow a look that said, 'What do you think?'  
  
Willow frowned, "I know it's hard Dawn, but Buffy did it for a reason, she couldn't let you die, it's her duty to save people, you included."  
  
The tears sprang to Dawn's eyes immediately. "I should have died! I don't deserve to be here right now."  
  
"That's not true and you know it!" Willow said firmly.  
  
Tara nodded in agreement. "She's right, you have as much right as anyone else to be here!"  
  
Dawn shook her head, and then lowered it between her knees, crying now.  
  
Willow sat next to her on the bed and put her arm around the kid. Dawn leaned on Willow's shoulder and they stayed there like that for ages. Tara decided to leave the two along, and motioned that she was going for a walk, to which Willow nodded okay to.  
  
***  
  
While Tara was out walking, she saw a new girl in town walk into a house further up Revello Drive. Tara decided to introduce herself, and so walked up to the front door and knocked.  
  
A girl around Tara's age answered the door.  
  
"Yes? Can I help you?" She asked in a polite voice.  
  
"I'm just introducing myself, my name is Tara, and I live just p the road there," Tara replied, pointing to her house.  
  
The girl smiled, "I'm Stephanie!" She said, energetically.  
  
Tara noticed Stephanie's aura around the same time that Stephanie noticed Tara's.  
  
"You're a witch!" They exclaimed together.  
  
"This is just amazing!" Tara said in astonishment. "I never thought. not for one minute, that this could happen."  
  
Stephanie just smiled at Tara's astonishment. "Why do you think I came to live on the Hellmouth? Because I wanted to meet other witches of course!"  
  
Tara gasped. "You k-know about the Hellmouth too?"  
  
"Yeah, of course I do. I thought maybe you guys could do with another witch in your group, battling on your side, and of course, the more people in a group to do spells the better."  
  
Tara's grin widened even more, if that was possible. "You'll have to meet my girlfriend Willow; she's the other witch around here."  
  
It was Stephanie's turn to grin. "That'd be great!"  
  
"There's no time like the present!" Tara exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, let me just grab my coat and keys, and lock up!" Stephanie replied, hurrying out of her room, where Stephanie had bought Tara while they had been talking.  
  
***  
  
Back at Buffy's house, Dawn had eventually calmed down, and retreated back to her own room. Willow was cleaning up, and unpacked more of Tara and her stuff.  
  
She heard Tara's excited voice and an unfamiliar one coming up the stairs. They bust into the room laughing. Willow looked at Tara uncertainly, and looks at the gems she was holding. Tara noticed the look and pointed to Stephanie, mouthing "witch, knows about the Hellmouth!"  
  
Willow looked surprised, but managed to hide it fairly well.  
  
Tara calmed down fairly quickly and smiled at her girlfriend. "Willow, meet Stephanie, Stephanie, this is Willow."  
  
Stephanie smiled openly at Willow, who grinned back. An instant connection was formed between the two.  
  
"So, how long have you been practising witchcraft Stephanie?" Willow asked innocently.  
  
"Oh, I don't know really, a while." Stephanie replied.  
  
Tara looked doubtful, but put a fake smile on her face as Stephanie looked around at her.  
  
But Willow had seen that look. She'd have to talk to Tara later, alone. But meanwhile, she had to look after the new girl.  
  
"You'll have to meet the rest of the Scooby gang, they might be at Giles' place, I'll call there and see, if you like." Willow said this all very fast before she left the room. Tara heard her talking for a few minutes on the phone before she returned.  
  
"Nup, no one's there. But I left a message! We should check out the Magic Box."  
  
Stephanie looked confused.  
  
"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know." Willow continued.  
  
"Giles owns the Magic Box, which is the only Magic Shop in Sunnydale. We have Scooby meetings there sometimes." Tara came into the conversation finally.  
  
Stephanie nodded, showing she understood, and then made to leave. Willow followed close behind her, with Tara bringing up the rear.  
  
***  
  
Elsewhere in Sunnydale, a girl around the scoobies age turned into a driveway. She turned off the engine and got out of the car. She smiled to herself. 'So, this is the famous Sunnydale.' She thought. 'What's not to like?'  
  
The girl walked inside her new house for the second time. The first was when the movers had been. She wished there was some way of just getting rid of the whole mover thing. She wished she could just click and all her things would be in the right place, where she wanted them to be, but, being a SIT, and not a magician, or a witch, she couldn't do that. 'I'll have to meet this Buffy Summers, current Slayer of Sunnydale.' She thought to herself.  
  
This girl's name was Kennedy, and she had long, silky brown hair, which at the moment was tired up in a high pony tail.  
  
Kennedy was now in her bedroom, sitting on her bed. She didn't really know where to begin looking for the Slayer, since she didn't really know Sunnydale all that well. She sighed, thinking about all her friends that she left behind. She lay back on her bed, tired from the long drive and no sooner than her head hit the pillow than she was fast asleep.  
  
***  
  
Willow, Tara and Stephanie all entered the Magic Box talking about their experiences with Witchcraft. Willow and Stephanie were doing most of the talking, while Tara was looking a bit crestfallen.  
  
Giles looked up from the counter. "Oh, it's you!" He said. "Wait, who's this?" He asked, looking at Stephanie.  
  
"This is Stephanie, she's a witch! And she knows about the Hellmouth!" Answered a very excited Willow.  
  
"Hi," Stephanie said, waving to Giles.  
  
"Hello," Giles replied.  
  
"Giles is Buffy's watcher." Willow supplied, for Stephanie's sake.  
  
Giles looked at Stephanie for a minute and then returned his gaze to the book that he had hastily shut when he saw Stephanie with the others.  
  
"Giles, have you seen Buffy or anybody?" Willow asked.  
  
"Actually, no I haven't." Giles replied. "She should have checked in with me before now. Xander I expect is working and Anya should have been here ages ago."  
  
"Oh. I was sure people would be here." Willow said vaguely. She turned to Tara. "Why don't we go to Buffy's house? You never know, she could be there."  
  
"But she wasn't there when we left this morning," Tara said, sounding rather grumpy.  
  
"Yes, that's right, I keep forgetting that we live there now." Willow obviously didn't notice Tara's tone of voice.  
  
Tara looked surprised, if anything. Willow sounded like she was off with the fairies. She turned to Stephanie and gave her a very suspicious look. Tara did not trust Stephanie one little bit. Oh, sure she acted like she liked her, but really, she hated the blonde. And the way Stephanie kept looking at Willow, it was unnerving.  
  
Just then the bell rang, signalling that someone had entered the shop.  
  
"Buffy!" Willow cried happily.  
  
"Hey Will." Buffy replied, sounding tired.  
  
"Tough night?" Questioned Giles.  
  
"Yeah heaps of..." She trailed off, looking at the newcomer.  
  
"It's okay Buffy. Stephanie's a witch, and knows about the Hellmouth." Willow said.  
  
"Oh." Buffy looked taken aback. "Right, well as I was saying, there were heaps of vampires on patrol last night. Something could be cooking."  
  
Giles nodded. "Research mode." Was all he needed to say before everyone was getting books out.  
  
Stephanie just stood there, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Come and sit down with me Steph." Willow said as Tara gave her a death stare which Willow didn't notice.  
  
"What exactly are we looking for?" Willow asked tentively.  
  
"Anything about gangs of vampires." Buffy replied, "Very strong, no weapons though."  
  
They all returned to their respective books, not talking anymore.  
  
***  
  
Hours passed, with the only sound being pages being turned. A few times people started to say something, but then promptly stopped as they read on. Willow rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Anyone want a break?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"I could do with one." Tara nodded.  
  
"Alright, let's have a break for lunch." Giles said, but sounded disappointed.  
  
Everyone smiled, a relieved look on all their faces. They all left the Magic Box and decided to go back to Buffy's for lunch.  
  
When they arrived, Dawn was just leaving. "Hey guys," she said glumly. "I'm going to my friends house."  
  
"I don't have to tell you to be careful." Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Seeyou." Dawn ran off.  
  
Buffy sighed. "Sometimes she really bugs me!" She said, gritting her teeth. "But she's my sister, so I have to pretend to care."  
  
"Buffy!" Willow objected. "That's hardly the way to talk about your own flesh and blood!"  
  
"Alright, alright, I do care about Dawn... Really!" She said, off Willow's look. "Now, let's eat!" She continued and led the way inside to the kitchen.  
  
They all sat down in the lounge room with their different meals, mostly sandwiches. Tara and Willow sat together on a couch, very close together, but Tara was looking a tad bit uncomfortable. They ate in silence.  
  
When they had all finished, there was a knock on the door. Buffy went to get it and everyone else heard her talking for a few minutes before returning with another girl. "Everyone, this is Kennedy, she's a Slayer in training." Buffy supplied.  
  
"How remarkable," Giles commented. "Of course, I knew Slayers got training before they're called, but I didn't know how young they trained them."  
  
Kennedy looked hurt. "I'm the same age as Buffy!" She said angrily.  
  
Giles looked embarrassed. "Sorry." He muttered and lapsed into silence while cleaning his glasses.  
  
"That's alright, I get that all the time, just because I'm short." Kennedy responded to Giles apology.  
  
Tara was staring transfixed to Kennedy. Willow waved her hand in front of Tara's face. "Haven't you ever seen a girl before?" Willow joked.  
  
"What? Oh, sorry." Tara replied. Willow's face flushed with a bit of anger before she returned to normal.  
  
"Well, I'm Willow, this is Tara, and Giles." Willow said. "And this is Stephanie, she's the newest member of our group."  
  
They all smiled at each other. Tara kept staring at Kennedy, but was trying to hide the fact that she was obviously attracted to this new girl. There was a long pause.  
  
Giles was the first to speak after the long silence. "Well, we really should be getting back." He said.  
  
"I might just stay here and look after Kennedy. Fill her in on everything that's been happening." Tara said. Willow looked down heartened, and made to say something. "No, you go, they might need you," Tara continued. Willow frowned, but followed the others out.  
  
*** "So, you see, Stephanie and Willow have this really strong connection, and I don't know what to do." Tara concluded her speech about how she was felling about Willow at this point in time.  
  
Kennedy had sat and listened patiently to everything Tara had said. "So, in other words, you're jealous of Willow."  
  
"Yes, exactly." Tara said, blushing when Kennedy's leg brushed hers.  
  
"Don't blush." Kennedy told her softly. "It's okay." And then leaned over and kissed Tara on the lips. Tara didn't pull away; she continued to kiss Kennedy back, until finally Kennedy broke it off.  
  
"Our little secret." Kennedy whispered, and Tara nodded, wanting to feel those lips on hers again.  
  
"No, not now, we should get back to the rest of the group. They might be wondering where we are." Kennedy had seen the look that Tara had been giving her. The look of pleading. Tara frowned, but followed Kennedy out of the house, locking the door behind them.  
***  
  
While this had been going on at Buffy's house, the rest of the group had been walking back to the Magic Box. Stephanie and Willow had fallen behind the rest of the gang (Xander and Anya had seen them leaving Buffy's house and joined the group) and were talking about Tara and Kennedy.  
  
"I just don't get it. Tara's always been so loyal to me." Willow was saying.  
  
"Maybe she's jealous." Stephanie commented.  
  
"Jealous! Jealous of what?" Willow demanded.  
  
"Me, you and me." Stephanie replied, looking at Willow pointedly.  
  
"Oh. Oh right. She had seemed a bit grumpy since you arrived."  
  
"A bit? Don't you see the way she keeps looking at you? And the way she was uncomfortable on the couch just now?"  
  
Willow nodded, and frowned. "Okay, okay, she's jealous, but is that any reason to run off with another girl?" Willow asked.  
  
"You don't know that she's 'run off' as you said. Maybe Tara just wanted someone to talk to."  
  
Willow nodded, but still looked doubtful. "Yes, I'm sure that's it." She said, more to convince herself, than Stephanie.  
  
Stephanie shook her head. 'Love, who needs it?' She thought to herself as she followed Willow inside the Magic Box.  
  
***  
  
Kennedy and Tara joined the group in the Magic Box about half an hour later. No-one looked up as they entered the room, because they were back into research mode. Tara took a seat at a new table, and Kennedy sat next to her. Willow glanced up, but then returned to her book almost immediately, while Stephanie lingered her gaze on Tara for a full minute. 'There's something going on with those two. I can feel it.' She thought to herself. She made to talk to Willow, but then decided not to 'I'll talk to her later, when we're alone.' 


End file.
